


Jump

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: A quick scene during a vacationDay 5's prompt: Triumph





	Jump

“Tony will you stop” Bruce exclaimed exasperated.

“Why? Come on babe-you’ll love it-you know it” Tony replied.

“If I said no to flying in the suit-why do you think I would say yes to this?” Bruce asked.

Tony smiled “But I DID convince you to let me fly with you” he reminded him.

Bruce rolled his eyes “And remember how THAT turned out” he said.

Tony shrugged his shoulders “The Big Guy was impressed” he said casually.

Bruce looked over the side of the cliff to the majestic water below. He shook his head-he wanted to be down there reading and floating-not being badgered on this cliff. If he was honest with himself-the younger Bruce-before Hulk-would have loved jumping from that cliff into the water. He knew IF Hulk did come out, he would listen to Tony-but old habits die hard. Suddenly Tony was in front of him taking his face in his hand.

“What?” Bruce asked with a smile.

Tony stared at him, then smiled “You are thinking of it” he replied.

Bruce stared right back “Am I?” he asked.

“I can see it in your eyes” Tony said.

Bruce smiled pulling Tony to him for a quick hard kiss “You are a bad influence on me” he said against Tony’s lips.

“You know it” Tony replied back.

Bruce stepped back grabbing Tony’s hand “On three?” he asked.

Tony smiled triumphantly and nodded “On three” he said.

“One” Bruce said.

“Two” Tony said.

“Three” They both yelled and ran toward the edge.


End file.
